Just A Game
by PinkSteam
Summary: After making a bet with his best friend Finnick he has to get Katniss Everdeen to be his girlfriend for a month. The girl he's been crushing on since he was 5. Peeta learns something about her that changes everything. The next day Peeta finds his ex asking him for another chance. Katniss runs away only to come back with another guy. Can Peeta get her back or will she stay with him?
1. The New Bet

**A/N**

**New story time! I know what you're thinking. I can hardly keep up with my first story. I love The Hunger Games too much. Okay then... Enjoy!**

**-PinkSteam**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

"That one right there, at the lockers."

I lean against the locker doors and wink at Delly. She swoons. So easy. I watch as her knees go weak and she goes running into the girls' bathroom. Effortlessly, I can make any girl fall in love. It's too bad I can never fall in love with any of them. The only one I have ever wanted hates me.

Hey, I'm Peeta Mellark. Soft smooth wavy blonde hair, dimples, panty dropping smile, dark blue seductive eyes. Basically the most handsome face you could ever imagine, it will leave you breathless. Confident, funny, strong, attractive. The most common words you will hear about me. I prefer my woman brunette with grey eyes, but there's really only one in the school that actually catches my eye. Until then, I'm just going to be a player. Not picky this time, but I'm going for the girls that look like me. Blonde and blue eyes. Many in my school. That means there's going to be many to distract my self from her.

"And another one in love Mellark," Finnick states.

"Told you Odair," I claim confidently.

"Let's make a little bet, you have to get a person of my choice to be your girlfriend for a month. That's a long time but if you win, you can do the same to me. If you lose, you have to help me get a date with Annie Cresta," Finnick explains. I really what to say no, but if I win I have complete control of him dating whoever for a month. It's a good deal. When I tell him I except the bet, an evil grin comes upon his face.

"You have to get... Katniss Everdeen," he tells me. Wait did I just hear right? Katniss Everdeen? I'll never win this bet, she practically hates me.

"No way man, there's no way. Katniss is too hard, give me another person." I reason. "Not a chance dude," Oh Finnick, why you got to be so hard on me?

"Fine deal," We shake hands. This is going to be a long month.

I see her in the hallway texting. Nows the perfect opportunity to try and score a date.

"Let's go out some time Katniss," I suggest capturing her attention. Hmm, easier than I thought.

"In your dreams Mellark," I snaps. Wow this girl is hard.

I smile flashing my white teeth and lean against the wall. "I'm not taking no for an answer. Tonight, I'll pick you up at seven." I arrange.

"How do you know I won't stand you up?" A clever little one here aren't you.

"We both know you need something I have," And just like that, I'm in her head.

...

"Let's make a deal. I know you need a job so I'm prepared to give you one at my bakery. Also, I know you don't have any family so you can live in the guest room upstairs. But, you have to go on a date with me. Deal?" I go over the deal briefly so she does not know I'm doing this for a bet.

"What will happen to my job and the room if the date doesn't work out?" Oh Katniss, always so thorough.

"You'll have the job for a month or more depending on how well you adjust. If the date doesn't work out you're guaranteed to keep the job and room for atleast a month, after that your out of a job and the room is mine again." I might have sounded a little harsh saying that but that bakery is my life.

"The pay, what do I get?"

"I pay you in food from the bakery. What we don't sell by the end of the day we'll spilt up and you get $50 everyday. Oh you also can quit whenever,"

"Fine deal," Yes finally. That wasn't so hard, maybe I'll win the bet and even get to do this again with Finnick. It didn't even cost me much, we needed staff and nobody lives in that room anyways.

"You start Monday. Your shift is after school to late at night every weekday. 105 Merchant Lane." With that I walk away.

This game is just too easy.


	2. Always

**Enjoy,**

**-PinkSteam**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter: The New Bet**

I'm in my car driving Katniss to work. I can see how uncomfortable she is, it's just so amusing.

Just to make her a little more fazed, I take of my jacket and unbutton the first 3 buttons of my shirt. Her eyes are traveling to my every move. When I pretend to catch her staring she looks away blushing crimson. Just so fun.

I pull into the parking lot of Mellark's Bakery. Unfortunately, my amusement was over.

Parking the car, I walk out and head to Katniss's door. Before she can open it herself, I grab her hand and help her down. There's that blush again.

I push the front door open and the bell rings it's chime. My older brother Rye steps out with his baking apron and hands covered in flour.

I can see his annoying smirk when he sees Katniss behind me. Katniss just looks out of place.

"It's about time Peet, I was starting to get worried," he winks as he strides toward Katniss. Taking her hand he briefly kisses the flesh on her knuckles. I can see how Katniss avoids his eye obviously embarrassed.

"Stop scaring the girl, now I want to to meet Katniss. I hired her," the tell him gesturing to Katniss who is now hiding behind me. I bring her out infront of me. Her gaze is locked on the floor.

This isn't the fiery Katniss I know and had a crush on. Holding the small of her back I guide her around the bakery.

"Over there are the ovens, that there is the door to the backyard..." I give her a tour trying not to leave out any detail. Although I see her getting bored so I show her the room she'll be living in.

"This is your room, feel free to decorate it anyway you want." I retrieve the key from it's hiding spot and carefully open the door. When you first open the door, you can smell her. The previous owner. I look away pushing back the memories.

Katniss's reaction is a mix between confusion and excitment.

"Is this really mine," Her statement makes me chuckle.

"Is he okay with this? I don't want any mad boyfriends going after me," I ask her. I'm hoping she doesn't so the bet can be easier. That's all.

"No your fine, I don't have one." she blushes.

"Great," I smile. _Oh Finnick, you're going to have to do better than this._

We walk down the stairwell and stop at the sink. I wash my hands along with Katniss and walk to the ovens.

Going to the counter and dust some flour on the surface. Cutting the dough my brothers made this morning I turn back to make sure she's paying attention. I work the dough with my hands expertly. Shaping the dough into a loaf shape I set it on a baking pan and load it into the oven.

On the clear area beside me I brush some flour on the surface and cut a piece of bread dough for Katniss.

Stepping aside I watch her as she tries perfect her loaf. So far considering the loaf is a shape of a lotion bottle, I'd say it's not going very well.

I walk behind her and place my hands on top of hers. I hear her breath hitch as I do so. _So I have an effect on you interesting..._

I put my mouth up to her ear so she can feel my breath but not close enough to physically touch her.

"Do it like this," I whisper.

Guiding her hands with mine I reshape the dough. I compare the size between our hands. Her hands are almost 3/4 of mine. So small, so thin, so fragile, so delicate.

"Don't worry, you're not bad. I've been baking for 12 years." I have to tell her this in order to keep her self esteem up. Don't want any heart broken girls on my case. _Then why are you doing this bet?_

xxxxxxxx

At the end of the day, she's finally frosted a cake with no help. Our left overs are a couple of sugar cookies and some cheese buns. I hand her the portion we divided up and she picks the cheese bun to eat first.

"This is so good, if you keep baking like this I might have to marry you." she moans. I don't think she realizes what she just said.

Although when she does I see her blush. I turn away and start to walk upstairs. I don't need to turn around to know she's following behind me.

"I'll be in the room across the hall if you need me," I watch as she nods and walks to her room. I hear the click of the lock and walk to my own room.

I remove my shirt and pants. Looking in the mirror I see a damaged boy. The one who loved to quickly. The one who didn't choose the right answer. The boy with the rotten childhood.

I walk to my bed and slip into the covers. My head rests on the pillow as my mind goes on overdrive. I drift into a restless sleep.

xxxxxxxx

An agonizing scream wakes me up. I hear thrashing around the house. Alarmed I grab a pair of scissors and get ready to find the noise. It's coming from Katniss's room. Opening the door slowly I prepare to find the intruder. Only I find a tired Katniss up from bed.

"I'm okay it was just a nightmare," she tells me. I nod turning back to the door.

"Wait, stay with me?" Katniss asks. Jolting back I reply. "Always,"


	3. What Are You Doing To Me?

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**Thank you to AbbyScullion (I hope I spelt that right) for being so supportive on my stories. Your reviews make me always want to continue writing.**

**Also, if any of you are wondering Katniss lives with Peeta and Peeta lives in his own bakery. He has no family only his brothers. On top of the bakery is where he and Katniss live. Enjoy!**

**-PinkSteam**

I wake up to the sound of an alarm. Only there is none. I guess you get used to your sleep schedule when you're a baker. I jolt up in bed when I realize I'm in the room. Glimmer's room. Not only that, with my arms and legs tangled around Katniss.

Carefully, I pry my body away from Katniss trying not to disturb her.

I rise from the sheets and make my way down the stairs. My instincts take over as I start to stomp down the stairs only to remember Katniss lives here now. I've been walking down those stairs like that for so long, now I realize how loud I'm being.

I grab ingredients to make pancakes enough for Katniss and I. Rye and Wheat never stay over so I don't ever need to make them food. Whipping up the pancakes I set them on a plate followed by syrup and butter.

I start to knead the dough when I feel a current. Cautiously turning around I see Katniss, looking as cute as ever. _Wait hold on, cute? I don't think so._

"Pancakes are on the table for you." I tell her. "I hope I didn't wake you up this morning Katniss, that was quite a nightmare last night."

I see her eyes widen in realization.

Hmm, maybe the date would be good today. I heard if you ask something small and then later ask something big they say yes. Let's try it out...

"Do you mind getting me a fork? They're just in the drawer to your left." She hands me a metal fork. "Thanks your really nice." _Time to take action._ "So how about you show me exactly how nice you are on that date you promised me the other day?"

The gears in her head turn trying to find out what game I'm playing. Well I'm not playing a game, unless you count this bet as one. I guess I am playing a game. Although to my luck she nods.

I pull on a charming smile and gaze into her eyes. Her dull orbs are getting lost in mine. That's it focus on me. I walk forward causing her to move back. I keep doing that until her back hits the fridge door. I bring my arm up trap her.

"Be ready at 7." I then I sit down and eat my pancakes in silent.

I finish my pancakes and load the dishes in the sink. Katniss has hid in her room since the encounter.

Walking to the stairs I shout out "Katniss let's go,"

I see her in a different outfit from the morning. She's wearing black jeans, a black tank top and leather jacket. It's like she's trying not to be noticed although it's not working. _You have no idea the effect you have on people._

When we get in the car I can see she's trying to block me out.

"You know you're one of those mysterious girls. She looks all dangerous and intimidating until you really get to know her." I tell Katniss. It statement really is true though.

"I'm not mysterious nor intimidating." she tell me. I raise my hands surrendering as I chuckle.

The rest of the ride is in comfortable silence. I block the school out and try to think about my date with Katniss.

xxxxxx

"I have wrestling today can you get someone to drive you home? I'll be back by 7 for our date." I ask Katniss.

"Okay," she tells me barely noticing me. I wonder what's her problem.

I can't let it effect me I have to do well during wrestling if I want to win.

xxxxxx

It's 6:47 when I drive into the bakery parking lot. I see an unfamiliar car... That's odd, bakery hours are over.

Opening the front door with my keys I smell hard liquor. I immediately see empty bottles and shot glasses on the table.

"Gale bring me to my room," a girl slurs.

"Catnip stop complaining, I'm trying." a deep male voice says.

Running into the room the voices are in I see two drunk people. One of them Katniss and the other a male version of Katniss. Dark hair, grey eyes and olive skin. Katniss's gazes focuses on me.

"Peetahh bring me to bed! Gale here isn't helping. Ouhh, and you have good alcohol." She opens her arms and skips towards me. Well atleast that's what I think she's doing.

I turn to the boy supposedly named Gale. "You never come here again. You got an underage girl to drink, I do not want to see you here again." I scream at him. With that he leaves.

I guess the date between Katniss and I is cancelled.

I wrap her in my arms as I carry her to her room.

When I set her down something catches my eyes. In the far right corner under the table is something so simple but brings back too many complicated memories. A bottle of nail polish. I know it's not Katniss's, so it must be _hers_. The exact colour colour she wore when I found out.

I leave some water beside her bed and close the door.

_Never let your guard down. You never know who might be there to backstab you._


	4. Problems With Having an Ex

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**So I decided that I'm going to reply to my reviews every time now.**

**AbbyScullion- I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Gale yet. I'll probably just make him Katniss's bestfriend but unapproved by Peeta.**

** \- Thank you for telling me, I have revised the last chapter. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Enjoy the story, it may have some mistakes as I was in a hurry so sorry in advance, let me know in the review section you're thoughts!**

**-PinkSteam**

I lay down on my bed as I try to sleep. It's useless. I walk down the stairs and start to make cheese buns. Sweat soon covers my head and arms as I put my stress into kneading the dough. I keep doing that over and over. The next thing I know, it's morning.

Heavy foot steps fill the house as Katniss walks down.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her. The look on her face is funny. Her hair is a mess and her face looks like she pulled an all nighter.

"Miserable. Although whoever put the water in my room deserves a reward."

I'm tempted to say 'Can I cash in my reward now?' I then realize I said that out loud. Looking up to her face I see her blush. It's so cute to her her blush. _What's currently up with you and the word cute Mellark?_

"So what do you remember from last night?" I really do wonder. She had a lot of alcohol last night.

"Um, you going to wrestling, Gale dropping me off home and well that's all." She didn't remember anything...

"Anything about drinking all my brothers alcohol and trying to get Gale to bring you upstairs to bed?" There's the blush again.

She turns her head away from my gaze so I can't see her head. "Sorry," she murmurs.

I chuckle. "It's fine, although I don't trust Gale." I tell her.

Silence fills the room until she breaks it.

"So what's for breakfast Peety," she asks me. I like playful Katniss. She just went from embarrassed and shy to happy and outgoing. It's like there's another side to her. A side no one knows about. It's a side I want to discover.

xXxXxXxXx

It's dinner time at the table and I'm making pasta while Katniss is struggling with a jar of sauce. It's funny watching her fumble. Luckily she opens it fast enough. It would have been bad if the pasta got burnt. _What does that have to relate with sauce again?_

I put the plates of dinner on the table. As I clean up the lights dim. I hear the sounds of a gentle violin, as gentle as a working honeybee. Soft like an all feather pillow. And as peaceful as a rainy day. I see the shine of a candlelight as bright as the Titanic on a dark night, glowing like the moon light. And as mesmerizing as a dandelion in the spring.

"Katniss, what are you doing?" I ask clearly not knowing where she is.

"Cashing in your reward," A faint voice tells me. I jolt back around and see Katniss in a dress. A real dress. Her hair is in the usual braid but looks as amazing as ever. Her silver eyes are locked on mine. I tear my eyes away from hers and study her face more clearly. No makeup. No makeup and yet she stills looks... _What's the word? Hmm, attractive I guess._

As we sit and talk I'm learning more and more about her. Her name is Katniss Everdeen. She takes care of her sister Primrose. Her best friend if Gale. Her father died in a mine incident. Note to self, do not talk to her about that. It is a touchy subject. She always wears a scowl during any occasion. But most importantly she never had time for dating. Meaning this is her first date, she has never had a boyfriend and has never been kissed. I have to call off this bet.

xXxXxXxXx

"Finnick I can't do this anymore we have to stop."

"Stop what?" he asks.

"The bet. I can't do it. I was her first date yesterday. She's never had a boyfriend before. What if she falls in love with me and I break her heart? I mean i want to do this but I can't love her. I can't love anybody." _What if I break it like Glimmer did to me?_

"Are you serious? Dude sorry, I never knew. What are you going to do?"

"I can't kick her out she has no where to go. She needs the job too, she barely eats any food. I'll just let her stay until she leaves."

"Smooth man, smooth," Finnick says sarcastically. With that the bell rings.

xXxXxXxXx

I'm on my way to collect Katniss from school. Once I do so we don't speak, we don't talk. We just ignore eachother in silence.

I open the front door for her and she hugs me. Like literally hugs me. You can't do this, I'll just ruin this for you. I pry her hands off and leave to the kitchen. _Wow Peet, you sure know how to be a gentlemen._ I hear her slam the front door click the lock and another door slam. Oh look another click of a lock. I am really an amazing boyfriend. Woah there, boyfriend? As in boy-friend? _Are you serious Mellark?_

I can't decide from going to check up on Katniss or giving her space. You're the one who wanted this to happen.

A knock on the back door interrupts me from my thoughts.

I open the door expecting to see an advertiser but what do I find? I find her. Out of all the districts in Panem she had to be in this one.

"Why are you here Glimmer?" I ask in disgust.

"I want to get back together," a smile appears on her face. _Are you kidding me? After all you've done._

The anger from the situation blocks out sound apparently. Considering I see Katniss with a bag on.

I open my mouth to explain but all I get is a goodbye.

Katniss P.O.V

From the staircase I can hear Peeta yelling at someone. My crying hans't stopped, but it has gone quieter.

"...I want to get back together," I tear rolls down my cheek.

_He never loved me what's the point in staying? Yes you need the money, shelter and food but you just got paid today. And he gave you the portion of the food. It's still light outside you can run. You have light supplies and you're fast. You can do this Katniss. Run into the forest Gale will help you. Go run, explore, but most importantly block out the imperfections of reality._

I tip toe downstairs and see a tall blonde girl with green eyes.

Looking back to Peeta I only have one thing to say.

"Goodbye,"


	5. The Pain

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes in the chapter. **

**wouldratherbeaunicorn -I'm sorry to have put you through that. Although, this story is fiction. I hope my future chapters will not disappoint you.**

**Enjoy the story! Leave me what you thought in the review section.**

**-PinkSteam**

**Katniss P.O.V.**

It's time.

I knock on Gale's front door. It's a wonder why he lives here. His attitude is so bad boy yet the inside of his house is full of flowers and smells like vanilla.

Considering it's currently 11:09pm I'm not sure if he'll open the door. Although like he can read my mind the door swings open.

A grumpy Gale peers out. "What is it now Kat," he says.

"Listen, I need to go. I need your help too." Hurry up Gale.

"What about Mellark boy?"

"He's with an ex," I tell him.

When I tell him that he opens the door wider to come in, his index finger on his lip indicating to be quiet.

"I need a sleeping bag, backpack, food and flashlight."

"Do you know how much that's going to cost? I'm a miner Catnip not a person who makes diamond rings. Besides where are you even going?"

"I'm going away for a while, to the forest." He is wide awake now.

"I'm coming with," Before I can argue he scribbles down on a piece of paper and leaves it on an old wooden table.

After, we just walk out. No supplies in hand. I guess we'll find another way.

**Peeta P.O.V.**

"Wait Katniss come ba-" She's already gone. I got the chance I've always wanted and I blew it. I run outside to check on her and its abandoned out there. Pouring rain and dark outside.

I turn back to Glimmer who made herself comfy on the couch."I want to get back together" Literally, you cheated on me with my bestfriend and now you want to get back together?

"Get out and never come back again!" I scream at her. But she isn't scared, she's smiling.

Because of her, Katniss ran away and now I can't find her. Everything I had ever wanted since I was 5 years old. But here's what she doesn't know. That very day I fell in love with her was because of my father. He pointed out a beautiful girl wearing a red dress with 2 braids. He told me: You see that little girl? I was in love with her mother, but she ended up marrying a coal miner.

In class our teacher asked us who knew the valley song. And just then, your hand shot right up in the air. The teacher put you up onto a chair and you sang. Sang so well even the birds stopped to listen. Just like when her father sang. Ever since that day, i watched you walk home. You always put your family before yourself, even if your mom is lost in her own universe.

I lay on my bed trying my hardest to block out the world. I wish there was a way to be oblivous to everything around you. Or most of the scenery around you atleast. Of course there is the option of alcohol, but I'm underage and Katniss drank my brothers' cabinet of the stuff.

To be honest that's all I can think of. I'll have to ask my neighbour Haymitch for some ideas.

I look up to the ceiling. I wish I could see the stars, but sadly the roof is covering them. I miss you Katniss. My life isn't the same without you. I'm an expert with words but know nothing about girls. I know we started out talking with a bet but still.

I believe everyone deserves a happy ending. Although first you need something too spark it. A miracle to be exact. Whether it to be to walk on the moon, survive cancer or find a penny heads up. But my miracle was different. You're my miracle Katniss. Will you help me get my happy ending? I will be your happy ending too.

I get up trying not to hurt my fake leg as I walk to Katniss's old room from when she lived here. She let some items back. Her hairbrush, a few shirts and a pearl. The pearl.

_"For you," I hand her the pearl I find in the seafood I was preparing._

_"Thank you." I see one of her rare smiles. It even makes me smile._

The room smells like Katniss. The piney forest and it has a soft hint of lavender. I sit on the bed and lay down. Even the pillows smell like her. Before I know it, a tear slips down my face. I try to quiet my sobs but they just keep coming. I hear my mom's voice in my head. Crying is for the weak Peeta, stop being useless!

Suddenly I rush to leave the house. But not because if Katniss. Not because to Glimmer. Because I'm on a mission.

...

"Haymitch open up," I start banging on the doors. I hate making this much noise but Haymitch lives in a special place in town meaning he has no neighbours.

"What do you want?!" he screams opening the door.

"I came for some alcohol,"

"Oh then come on in," I'm surprised how calm he's being considering I'm only 17 and I'm about to drink half his stock.

When I enter I can smell the fumes of beer and dirty laundry. He lays 12 shot glasses on the table along with a bottle of tequila. He pours a row and slings his head back while the liquid runs into his mouth. I do the same we continue until we run out of clean shot glasses.

By now, I'm a little tipsy and my vision is a little fuzzy but oh well. I need to drown my sorrows somehow.

...

The light blinds me sending a powerful bang to my head. Slowly i turn my head the other direction and open my eyes one by one.

I'm on the floor of the bakery and the clock says 6:57 in the morning. Sun why are you up so early? Come later like the moon.

I put on my clothes and walk out the door by 7:10. I have 20 minutes before school starts.

...

"Mellark, I need to show you something. Your not going to like it." Finnick informs me. What could possibly be so bad?

He brings me to the cafeteria and tells me to brace myself. I'm sure he's just over reacting. Hesitantly he opens the door.

"Katniss,"


	6. Just Us

** -Thanks for reading!**

**Zelouche -Thanks for reading too. Unfortunately this is the last chapter. **

**...**

**Is this chapter too rushed? Well thank you for taking this journey. Enjoy!**

**-PinkSteam**

If you live someone, set them free. If they don't come back, they were never yours in the first place.

My mind is on a continuous circular blur. Here's the thing, regret is always in my life. When I opened the door to the cafeteria with Finnick, I was expecting a lunch lady with a beard not Gale Hawthorne kissing my girlfriend. Woah, girlfriend? She is practically over you, you were the one trying to trick her into dating you.

So where was I? Right, regret. There are many things I regret, love mainly. Girls are different, 99% of the ones I dated are like Glimmer. Spoiled and unfaithful. 1% are the girls like Katniss. Amazing and trustworthy.

I don't regret Katniss, but sometimes I do regret letting her in. Don't love unless you're sure. I'm starting to lose my mind with all this weird 'deep' stuff.

_You have no idea the effect you have Katniss_. Lucky boy Gale Hawthorne.

...

"Katniss, bakery," I tell her.

"I'll just ride with Gale and meet you there," she tells me only paying attention to Gale.

"Alright then," I murmur.

I've always wondered something. Is Katniss Everdeen worth it? Well ever since-

The chime of the front door awakens me.

"Peeta let's talk," We walk towards a table and sit down. She looks nervous. "Thank you so much for the job, and the room, and the payment-" she rambles. And then she looks down. "I'm quitting my job," And boom straight to the point.

Part of me is relieved, and the other part of me is well, I don't know what. By now you probably know that I don't know how to handle feelings very well.

"Okay, go pack. You can have the day off." I tell her.

She thanks we with a kiss on the cheek and leaves.

Why does my life seem like one of those shows about dolls. The ones' where everybody are friends while living together and something goes wrong and then in the end everything's back to normal. Although, I didn't get my happy ending yet. My life is unrealistic like a doll. Melted plastic formed into whatever life I fall in. Decided by the customer. Where life is supposed to be a fairytale, but really you're fenced up in what little kids call a 'dream house.' No decisions made your self. You're constantly being controlled, but you just don't know it.

The day goes by fast. Mainly because I'm trying out a new recipe for the shop. I hand Katniss her last salary and she leaves. It's as simple as that. No complication. _See how easy that was?_

...

I drive to school. The past few days have been in a cycle. Wake up, eat, school, drive home, bake, eat, think about Katniss while I try to fall asleep but really I'm thinking about our future together.

Want to know a secret? I've always loved Katniss Everdeen and always will. I just don't have a chance. But, she doesn't need to know.

Outside is a weird feeling. Like when you wear socks for a long time and take them off. It's that feeling. It's freedom.

I've been trapped. Trapped in this game of dating. Loving, it's hard. Although, it's worth it. Not real, the bet was not real. But, it was at the same time. Freedom is everything. Everybody changes. Everything changes. When something's broken, it can not be exactly the same again. You just have to take it and mend it. It won't be the same, but sometimes change is good. Usually it is.

I'm good with words. Not feelings. I was never good at them.

Katniss is the one thing I have left. Well sure i still have my brothers but they have a life too. It's not fair of me to ruin their life because of my problems.

...

I feel a dip in the bed and a warm heat source beside me. Alarmed I wake up. But it wasn't a dream. Right beside me is the love of my life. Katniss Everdeen. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Finally, it does.

"You love me real or not real?" I ask.

"Real."

"Stay with me?" I ask.

"Always," she tells me.

Our meeting, is now our ending. The the place where it all started. We just lay together in a tangle of limbs. Free and alone. Ready to explore what experiences come next. No crazy exes or hoping 'friends.' Just us.


End file.
